


third-wheel

by GarbageCanDoIt



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, paboland, thirdwheelers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageCanDoIt/pseuds/GarbageCanDoIt
Summary: Miyeon was tired of third-wheeling the SooShu couple and she wants to leave.But Shuhua has something to say.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	third-wheel

Miyeon was a third-wheeler. She knew that, their fans knew that too. Well, they consistently reminded Miyeon of that all the time whenever she scrolled through Twitter, YouTube and even the VLIVE chats. Unfortunately for her, she had no escape from the situation since, well, she lived with the two - Shuhua and Soojin. Obviously, she loved the both of them dearly, they were her beloved members and roommates. But she would be lying if she said that their "gross couple antics" which consisted mostly of Shuhua throwing herself all over Soojin, didn't affect her. Shuhua's obvious favoritism (perhaps a crush?) on Soojin, however, didn't stop Miyeon from trying her best to smother the younger with affection despite the rejection. Miyeon had a big heart, she was loving and liked to give hugs, much like a teddy bear.  
  
"Unnie, stop it!" Shuhua's palms were pressed against Miyeon’s cheek, pushing the elder who was trying to kiss her.

  
“Why? You like it though.” The main vocalist puckered her lips teasingly.

  
“Unnie, you’re not Soojin unnie. Don’t kid yourself! Wake up!” Shuhua yelled jokingly.

  
It was a joke. They were Tom & Jerry, this was their dynamic and the I-TALK camera was rolling. But why did it still hurt? Miyeon put on a smile that didn’t quite reach her cheeks, the tiny crack in her laughter went unnoticed by everyone except for one.  
  


* * *

  
Miyeon doesn’t understand. She was aware of her feelings for the youngest member. It wasn’t difficult to fall for Shuhua. The Taiwanese was like a little puppy that Miyeon wishes she could keep in her front pocket, take her anywhere and everywhere. Shuhua was kind and strong-willed. She was unique and Miyeon can’t help but fall into the maze that is Yeh Shuhua.

  
Miyeon doesn’t understand because despite knowing of Shuhua’s blatant crush on Soojin, she still tries. The eldest member would shower the maknae with affection – smothering her with hugs, trying to plant kisses on her cheek, memorizing all favourite things. But Shuhua would reject her most of the time because that’s how their relationship works. Miyeon should be used to it but she could feel her heart crack each time Shuhua pushes her away with a teasing smile planted on the maknae’s beautiful face as she snuggles closer to Soojin and even Minnie in recent times. The cracks becoming deeper and deeper and Miyeon wonders when’s the day she’s going to break.

  
Miyeon doesn’t understand because she knows should stop and save herself from an imminent heartbreak, she should get over the Taiwanese who was never going to feel the same. It was foolish, and as cliché as it sounds, the heart wants what it wants. So Miyeon keeps trying. Being able to successfully hug Shuhua one out of five times is better than nothing, right?  
  


* * *

  
It was half past two when Miyeon hears footsteps from the hallway outside her room.

  
_Guess I’m not the only who can’t sleep._

  
She rolls on her side and tries to get comfortable and she hears her door creak open noisily but she doesn’t move to acknowledge it. Miyeon chuckles internally, Shuhua always complained about the noise her door makes.

  
She feels the side of her bed dip, the smell of pinewood invades her senses and Miyeon inhales deeply. An arm snakes around her waist, holding her close. “Can’t sleep?”, the main vocalist murmurs, feeling her heart race when fingers slowly caress her toned stomach. Shuhua hums softly and snuggles closer, pressing herself into Miyeon’s side. “You were kinda quiet today,” she speaks.

“Hmm, was I?”, Miyeon asks.

  
The eldest was tired of feeling this way. Shuhua and Soojin had a photoshoot with Singles which was released today and the both of them looked absolutely stunning together. Each shot just showed how well they complimented each other, unlike her own Marie Claire photoshoot with Shuhua. Hell, they were so incompatible that the photographer didn’t even bother giving them any shots together. She saw their fans’ comments all over and as usual it was things like “SooShu are a couple”, “SooShu is definitely real”. Miyeon hated that these comments affected her and how the green monster within her bubbles up.

  
“Yea,” the younger tightens her hold around Miyeon’s waist, “You didn’t bother me today.”

  
The main vocalist almost laughs but she decides to humour her. “Isn’t that what you want?” she sighs.

  
Shuhua doesn’t reply and Miyeon was starting to feel the sleep invade her system, her eyelids slowly fluttering shut.

  
Miyeon feels the bed shift and suddenly she’s trapped under Shuhua’s intense gaze, the younger hovering above her with both arms pressed to the side of her head against the soft mattress. The main vocalist isn’t sure if she’s grateful for the fact that her curtains weren’t completely shut because the little gap allowed the moonlight to creep in and the way it bounces off Shuhua’s figure, illuminating her hauntingly beautiful face. It was a sight that made Miyeon’s breath hitch and she’s afraid that the moonlight will also expose her blushing face as she feels warmth creep up her neck. She averted her gaze, trying to calm her thundering heart.

  
“Don’t stop.” Shuhua says firmly, and Miyeon looks up, right into Shuhua’s eyes. This time, Shuhua was the one who looks away, as usual and Miyeon felt slightly disappointed. But Miyeon always had a soft spot for Shuhua, and as Minnie would say, she was very much indeed “whipped”. So Miyeon just says it, “Okay.” The Taiwanese nods and Miyeon thinks that she has something to say to her by the way she opens and closes her mouth like a fish, but she must have changed her mind because she simply whispers back, “Okay.”

  
Shuhua spends the night in Miyeon’s bed, snuggled close to the older girl, her face nestled in the crook of Miyeon’s neck. The younger girl’s arm was wrapped around her waist in a firm grip and Miyeon thinks that this was the most comfortable night she ever had in a long time.

  
_Maybe we could be different?_   
  


* * *

  
Well, once again, Miyeon was a fool because nothing was different after all. A small part of her was hoping that Shuhua would reciprocate her affection or even be the one who shows affection. But everything was the same and Miyeon supposes she should just be grateful to still have the younger girl by her side. It would be okay.

  
Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her favourite laughter and she looks up to see Shuhua pushing Yuqi in one of their usual scuffles. As mushy as it sounds, time seemed to slow down whenever she saw Shuhua smile.

  
_Yea, this is okay._

* * *

  
The Gashinas were in the 8th floor practice room to do a VLIVE together. They three of them often mentioned that it would be nice to do a Gashina VLIVE so here they were. It was fun, the three of them always had fun when they were together. Shuhua’s random antics were hilarious, but Miyeon would laugh at everything Shuhua did anyway. Everything would have been fine but the way that Shuhua was practically melting onto Soojin made her teeth clench. It wasn’t as bad last time when Soojin would push Shuhua away, and Miyeon should feel bad for thinking this way. But nowadays, Soojin doesn’t stop Shuhua anymore, Soojin doesn’t pretend to hate it when Shuhua clings onto her shoulder. Soojin even puts her arm around Shuhua’s shoulder first, Soojin pinches Shuhua’s cheeks and openly says that Shuhua is adorable, which elicits a shit-eating grin from the younger girl. A smile that has never been directed to Miyeon – no, it was only reserved for Soojin.

  
Miyeon squints at the comments on the screen and it was filled with fans talking about SooShu again. How could she not? There were so many of them, Miyeon wonders if they even care if she were doing this VLIVE right now – SooShu was always the most popular duo anyway.  
  
 **SooShuLove12: Miyeonie is being a third-wheel again keke  
RaMyeon: I love you Miyeon!  
SSJ18: SooShu are like a couple today kekekeke, poor Miyeon  
ShuperLover: soojin please kiss shuhua**  
  
The comments went on and on, and as she looks into the screen, she could also see the couple cozying up to each other. Miyeon wishes she could just ignore her stupid heart and pretend that she doesn’t see anything - not the comments, not the Shuhua sticking to Soojin like gum. She was starting to feel suffocated and she needed to get away right now.

  
“I need to go, I forgot that I have some stuff with Soyeonie.” Miyeon announces as she gathered her bag.

  
“Oh, with Soyeonie? Okay, see you at home Miyeon unnie.” Soojin says lazily with a small smile, charming as always.

  
“Bye bye Miyeon unnie!” Miyeon hears Shuhua yell from the side, the younger girl’s head resting comfortably on Soojin’s shoulder.

  
The eldest waves them off without looking (because she knows it will hurt) and bids goodbye to her Neverland before she left the practice room. Her footsteps picked up once she turned the corner of the hallway, her vision was turning blurry from the tears welling up in her eyes. It burned, it was like her lungs were on fire and the smog that risen up was choking her. She rubs the tears away furiously.

  
_What’s wrong with me?_

* * *

  
  
The main vocalist was holed up in a random practice studio to pass time and practice until she was certain that Shuhua and Soojin were done with the VLIVE and were back at the dorms being all merry and happy together. Miyeon sighs for the nth time, staring at nothing in particular.

  
It was 2am and she has been in the company since dinner time but she didn’t feel like going back yet. Not when her mind was still filled with images of Shuhua and Soojin cuddling each other as if she wasn’t there.

  
Miyeon decided to start up a VLIVE since she didn’t get to spend much time with Neverland with her abrupt exit just now. So, she does, she starts up a middle of the night VLIVE like she usually does. The quiet of the night calmed her significantly, just listening to music in the background as she chats with her fans. Admittedly, it was more comfortable doing this without her roommates – well, without being a third-wheel.

  
“Ya, why are you all teasing me” the eldest whines to the camera, finding her fans extremely adorable. The flirty and teasing comments from her fans never fail to put a smile on her face

  
_Neververs are so cute!_

  
She was so pre-occupied interacting with Neverland that she missed the sound of footsteps approaching. It was 2am anyway and there’s probably no one in the company besides her.

  
The door cracks open and Miyeon almost cusses, “Ahhh!!!”, she slaps a hand to her mouth because she kinda likes her job and she doesn’t want to get fired.

  
To her surprise, it wasn’t a ghost but the object of her affection, the very Yeh Shuhua.

  
“Seriously, you scared me!” Miyeon pants, clutching onto her chest dramatically. She turns her chair sideways towards the door to get a look at Shuhua. The younger flashes a Cheshire grin, much like a naughty cat that got away with slapping a helpless infant with its tiny paws of terror.

  
Before Miyeon’s mind could register anything, she feels a weight in her lap and a pair of arms rests on her shoulders.

  
_Oh my god what is going on? WHY IS SHUHUA ON MY LAP?!_

  
Her mind went blank. No thoughts, just Shuhua.

  
“Miyeon unnie...” Shuhua leans in, resting her chin on the main vocalist’s shoulder.

  
Unconsciously, Miyeon’s hands snakes around the younger’s waist, holding her in place by the hip.

  
“Uhm, Shuhua, I’m kinda doing a VLIVE right now.” Miyeon slightly turns her head, gesturing at the phone that was currently filming them.

  
Shuhua leans into the camera and waves brightly, “Hello again Neverver! Please give us some privacy for a moment okay?”. With that, she tips the phone over with a flick of her wrist and the phone plops onto the desk facedown.

  
**GreenAlligator: oh my god what’s going on? we can’t see anything!  
MiHa97: TJ?!  
NeverlandSayNever: I just came. Why’s the screen black?**

  
“It’s late.” Shuhua mutters, Miyeon observed that the girl looked tired, her dark circles light, but visible.

  
“Can’t sleep.” Miyeon nods. “Why are you here? You look tired.” the older girl reaches, lightly caressing Shuhua’s cheek and the younger slightly shudders at the sensation of Miyeon’s cold fingers.

  
Shuhua yawns, “Can’t sleep too.” Miyeon raises her eyebrows and scoffs at her, unimpressed at the blatant lie. “Okay fine. It’s just…I…” the Taiwanese averts her gaze downwards.

  
She looks up.

  
“I miss you.” Shuhua confesses and Miyeon felt her heart swell.

  
Shuhua leaned into Miyeon’s ear as she continued, faintly aware that their fans may hear them, “It just feels like…I haven’t seen you all day. And I like seeing you. A lot.”

  
“You’re important to me. And I’m sorry if I made you feel anything less.” Shuhua said softly, regret lacing her words.

  
It was really late and the lethargy was probably getting to her, which was why Miyeon was able to ask, “How important?”

  
She doesn’t receive a reply, and Miyeon thinks that she scared the girl off with that question. She was about to apologise and say that she was just saying a stupid joke.

  
But then she feels it, a soft pair of lips pressed against hers and suddenly Miyeon wasn’t able to think anymore. “This much.” Shuhua answers as she pulls back slightly, her warm breath against Miyeon’s lips.

  
The older girl doesn’t believe it, she must be dreaming right now. Nice dream though, Miyeon smiles.

  
“Unnie, you’re not dreaming.” the Taiwanese softly giggles. As if to prove it to Miyeon, she leans in again, planting a small kiss on the older girl’s lips.

“There! Believe me now?”

  
Miyeon nods stupidly, still somewhat processing the situation in a daze.

  
_This is what heaven feels like._

  
Smiling to herself, Shuhua decides that it was time for them to have time to themselves without their Neverland listening in on them. Reaching out to pick up the phone, Shuhua greets the viewers.

  
“I’m gonna take Miyeon unnie back home now so bye bye!” Shuhua was about to end the VLIVE in her usual abrupt Shuhua style when she suddenly stops for a moment, remembering that she has something else to say.

  
 _ **“Paboland, stop third-wheeling us, okay?”**_ the Taiwanese says cheekily to the camera and Miyeon’s meek “byebye” was the last thing their fans could hear before the VLIVE was turned off.

  
The youngest tosses the phone on the desk and turns back towards the eldest, her arms snaking around Miyeon’s neck loosely.

  
Shuhua was looking at her oh-so-lovingly with those eyes. Miyeon always loved Shuhua’s eyes, they reminded her of snow – pure and beautiful. Miyeon also liked her cute nose, her cute chubby hands, oh and-

  
A sharp pain on her bottom lip snapped her out of her mental essay on “Why I’m whipped for Yeh Shuhua”.

  
“What the-” Miyeon groans, rubbing her bottom lip with a pout. “Y-you bit me!” the eldest glares, flabbergasted.

  
Shuhua wiped away the saliva with the back of her hand, a devilish smirk plastered on her face, “Well, you weren’t paying attention.”

  
“You could oh I don’t know, tap me on the shoulder maybe?”

  
Shuhua shrugs, unbothered by the older girl’s complains.

  
“So uhm, you…like me?” Miyeon timidly asks after collecting herself, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

  
A hand reaches out and tucks a strand of Miyeon’s hair behind her ear, “Were you not paying attention?”, Shuhua’s thumb lingers on the older’s cheek, stroking it softly. “I like you, stupid.”

  
“In fact, I love you.” Shuhua confesses shyly, rose coloured cheeks looking almost as bright as Minnie’s pink Z Flip. Miyeon thinks that her heart was about to jump out of her chest and somersault across the room. The object of all her love and affection just told her that she loved her.

  
“I love you too you know.”

  
Shuhua flashes a small knowing smile, “I know.”

  
“You do?”

  
“Mmhm, you just weren’t paying attention” Shuhua whispers, leaning so close that Miyeon could feel her warm breath.

  
Miyeon tightens her hold around Shuhua’s waist, bringing her impossibly closer.

  
“Would you remind me then?”

  
Shuhua answered by taking Miyeon’s lips between her teeth, tentatively nibbling her lower lip which elicit a soft moan from the older girl. Fingers thread through Shuhua’s black locks, lightly scratching the Taiwanese’s scalp and Shuhua could feel Miyeon smile into the kiss. Shuhua whimpers softly when Miyeon’s tongue traces her bottom lip, asking for permission and Shuhua grants the soft muscle the entrance. Miyeon thinks that Shuhua tastes like vanilla and pinewood, a combination that makes her feel a warm fuzzly tingle in her heart. The two pull away to catch their breath, their foreheads pressed against each other.

  
“Let’s go home, unnie.” Shuhua kisses the side of the older girl’s jaw.

  
“Stay with me tonight?” Miyeon asks puppy-eyed and looking so adorable to the Taiwanese.

  
“Of course. I'm never leaving.”

\----------

that's it for this! i havent done any proof reading (if you read my stuff, you'll know im lazy) so this is probably super sloppy. but i hope you somehow liked the story and i'd greatly appreciate it if you'd let me know what you think. take care~


End file.
